


Natsu's Bouncy Fairies

by Ultimate_Lucy_Fan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Lucy_Fan/pseuds/Ultimate_Lucy_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Chapter: It's the day of the auction; all the girls of Fairy Tail are dressed up. Can Natsu take seeing his girls sold off? </p><p>Summary: NatsuxHarem. After a fateful confrontation with Lucy whilst alone on a mission, Natsu finds himself in a position to pursue the many beautiful girls of Fairy Tail and beyond. Romance, humor etc early on, but will have action as different arcs are entered. (Partial Rewrite of GMG arc events later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu's Bouncy Fairies

**A/N: This first chapter was originally a requested one shot from my great friend, “Emilylovesmanga” but as you can see it is now a harem fic! Don’t think the romance will diminish one bit though as time goes on. This chapter was recently revised by my new beta “Kenju” and I must say he did a fantastic job! Enjoy!**

**Somewhere in the Woods of Fiore:**

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy groaned, far from happy at seeing the muddy water her formerly pristine black boots were now submerged under. After hearing about a mission that was just too good to be true from Mirajane, Natsu and Lucy had set off for adventure and an easy fifty thousand jewels. Because it was supposed to have been a cake walk Lucy chose to wear a brand new white and blue vest with matching blue skirt and black boots. The ensemble was completed by her signature side pony tail, blue ribbon and a smile that could fell even those most cold hearted of enemies.

It hadn't taken too long for her to lose that smile.

"Heheheh…" Natsu snickered at the girl’s predicament as he pulled her up from the muddy water, his male mind focused more on her unexpected fall into the shin high puddle than just how much her now ruined boots had cost.

"Where is Happy when you actually need him!?" Lucy wailed; the boots weren't even a week old yet and there was no way she could return them now. "That little fur ball could have easily flown us over this crappy forest!"

Looking over the large body of water, which he estimated was easily over fifty meters across, he shook his head. "Me, maybe, but I don't think he'd be able to carry you," Natsu replied with a large grin as he glanced over at his team mate.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Glaring daggers at the boy she again mentally wished the Exceed hadn't stayed behind to try and woo Carla yet again. Looking down at the ground she growled at the sheer injustice of the situation.

_'Why doesn't anyone ever try to woo ME?'_

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts Natsu's grin shifted into a smirk as he nodded towards her large chest. "Because unlike me you're always carrying a couple extra bags!"

The girl sighed at hearing him laugh at his own joke before moving her gaze back to the muddy water, her hopes dashed yet again. _'I ask for a Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and I get the Court Jester making jokes about my boobs.'_

Seeing the despondent look on his companion's face as she continued to stare at her feet, the dragon slayer decided they'd spent enough time standing around and needed to continue with their mission. "Calm down alright, they're just boots," Natsu smirked before hefting Lucy over his shoulder, the girl's arms and legs flailing helplessly as she tried to get down. "Now come on! We need to hurry up!"

"Hey! Watch your hands! I'm not a sack of fruit ya know!" Lucy yelled as she managed to bop Natsu on the head several times. After the fourth blow to his head Natsu's expression turned sour.

"Lucy's mean…" he murmured, the continuing rain of blows from his female friend only increasing at hearing his words.

"No! You're mean! Now put me down; you big bully!" The shrieking girl's eyes grew to the size of goose eggs as she continued waving her arms and kicking her legs without noticing the fact he had carried her across the entire stretch of water. "My boots are ruined and we've been walking all day! I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to collapse!"

Rolling his eyes at the spoiled girl, Natsu grinned as a particular thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I should just let you fall in the water…" His eyes roamed over her swaying bust as it jiggled when he hefted her higher up on his shoulder so as not to drop her. "I wouldn't mind finding out if your vest would turn see-through."

Her mouth hanging open at his crassness; Lucy stared at her laughing partner in shock before she started hitting his head even harder, proving that, in fact…Lucy was mean.

‘Smack!’ Natsu fell forward after a particularly harsh strike to his skull; hitting his head on something hard; Lucy fell out of his arms, but fortunately her soft bum cushioned her fall. The second she got over her initial shock the girl turned and gave him a suspicious look. "Pervert!" She eyed him wearily. "I hope you weren't carrying me because you had something else in mind…hmmph!"

"Agh…ow…ow…owww!" Rolling onto his ass, Natsu rubbed his head, a small lump appearing in his pink hair. "Agh! What the hell did I hit? That was hard!" he groaned completely ignoring his partner at this point.

Getting to her muddy, yet still relatively dry feet, the celestial wizard leaned down to take a better look at just what he'd smacked into. "It's a sign!" Lucy said more than a little surprised before narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What is a sign doing all the way out here?"

Leaning down as she was, Lucy's large breasts were resting atop Natsu's bruised head, her soft pillows giving it a heavenly massage with each breath. _'You may not like me talking about your boobs, Lucy…'_ Natsu smirked as he felt two small points sticking through her vest and into his scalp. _'But I know your body does.'_

"Interesting…" The girl's words pulling his attention away from his pleasant thoughts, she read the sign aloud. "It says, Nudist colony ahead, no clothing of any sort allowed beyond this point. Violators will be arrested and fined!"

"A nudist colony?" Natsu asked, finally getting back to his feet, the girl's soft cushions having moved moments after she stepped to get a better look at the sign. "What's the point of a nudist?..." His words coming to a stop as Natsu couldn't help but stare at his friend's soft ass as she was bending down in front of him. Her short blue skirt showing off her long creamy legs, yet somehow kept the apple he longed for hidden beneath it…

His eyes not moving from her backside, an idea started taking shape.

"They're really playing hardball, huh?" Lucy sighed, still looking at the part about being arrested and fined. "What kind of nudist colony arrests people?" she grumbled.

Turning to Natsu, she shrugged. "Well, do you want to turn back or—AHHHHH! Natsu what the hell are you doing?!" The girl screeched as turning her eyes were at once met by Natsu's bare torso, his every rippling muscle proudly on display.

Her cheeks turning bright red, Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth as his pants and boxers soon followed, both piled along with his scarf and boots as he stripped in front of the shocked girl without even a hint of hesitation.

"They said no clothes so…come on let's go!" The dragon slayer grinned as he stood completely naked in front of the blushing girl with his hands at his hips.

Cheeks already red as ripe raspberries, her large brown eyes grew as they traveled southward; with every inch she took in her cheeks turned darker and darker as they looked over his firm body. As if the show up top hadn't been enough, what was awaiting the girl's virgin eyes below lit both her mind and body on fire.

 _'How can he walk with that thing?'_ Lucy wondered, her brown orbs running over every inch of his manhood. Natsu's tanned mast easily outclassing anything she'd ever seen in her Sorcerer Girl magazines…

Deciding he'd waited long enough, Natsu knocked the girl out of her fantasy world. "Come on Lucy, chop chop! We don't have all day. We're on a mission, remember?" Natsu clapped his hands together.

Being caught completely by surprise, he was suddenly dwarfed in fear as Lucy shouted back at him, her head the size of a mountain with her teeth long and sharp as steak knives.

"FINE!" She screamed, though this was soon followed by a meek request of "But please turn around…I don't want you to look…" Her cheeks still crimson; Lucy moved her gaze away from the dragon slayer after she made her demand. Although Natsu couldn't help thinking it sounded a lot more like a request than a demand, an odd thing given their history and her nature. It had been so quiet, so soft…her words reeked of feminine vulnerability, something he was unaccustomed to from her.

"Ergh…girls…" Natsu groaned, doing his best to ignore the rather powerful desire to see the girl naked. He turned his back to her, giving her the privacy he knew she deserved. _'Lucy…'_ He mentally moaned at the image he could see clear as day in his head. Already his body was heating up and he wasn't quite sure why, after all he'd walked in on the celestial wizard in the nude many times before. Something about being alone out here…out in the midst of the wilds, surrounded by nature and with a naked Lucy…it filled him with a sensation that was as familiar as it was alien, a hunger, but not one for food.

Letting out a soft, delicate sigh that Natsu really didn't need to hear right now as the sound struck him right in the cock, Lucy started undressing.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' she thought to herself as she unzipped her white and blue vest, shrugging off the tight top from her shoulders as her fingers moved to her skirt, the blue fabric soon sliding down her curvy thighs to join her vest on the green grass.

Looking over at Natsu, Lucy let out a quiet sigh of relief when she saw he was still turned away from her. As dense as Natsu was, he was still a guy, and there was nothing in the world guys liked to see more than a naked girl. She knew it was painful for him to resist looking, but she smiled as she gripped what was next to the last of her clothing, her panties, _'Thank you for trying so hard, Natsu…'_ then brought the tiny white garment down her legs before setting them down on the ground with the rest of her clothes. Giving him one last look, she then reached around for her bra. _'Any other guy would have turned to get an eyeful long ago, but not my Natsu… As much as I know he wants to look at me, he's still turned away, just because I asked him to.'_

Click!

The sound of Lucy's bra coming undone rang in Natsu's ears, his back going rigid when he realized just what was going on behind him. _'Lucy…Lucy is taking her bra off…'_ A physical ache coursed through his body, and to make matters worse he knew exactly how to cure it. All he had to do was turn around, something his instincts were yelling, screaming, demanding that he do, but he wouldn't.

 _'No…Lucy said not to look…so I have to resist I have to resist, just don't look, just don't look,'_ he repeated the mantra in his mind even as his body let out a low groan of pain in response.

Her cheeks still pink, Lucy was proud of her best friend, even though there was literally nothing holding him back, nothing forcing him to honor her request, he was holding out for her. _'Well…here goes.'_ Her bra straps slid off from her shoulders releasing their elastic hold on her massive endowments. Bouncing out of their cups, Lucy’s pair of 30HH breasts spilled out to stand firm and proud. Resting the bra on the ground along with the rest of their other clothes; her spirit keys were then laid beside them.

Taking a moment to try and compose herself, she covered her assets as best she could before opening her mouth, the voice that came not sounding at all like the confident young woman she usually was. "Okay…let's go…" Lucy whimpered; her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay! Now, let's get on with…the…mis…sion…" Natsu's lungs collapsed and his brain short circuited as he laid eyes on the wizard of heaven standing before him. If there was such a thing as perfection, ***she*** was it. Standing before the dragon slayer just as the day she had been born was Lucy Heartfilia, her smooth pale skin shining in the sunlight and her round hips calling to him like a bee to a flower. With one arm reaching over her flat stomach to cup over her sex he could tell she either shaved or was naturally hairless since her small hand wasn't large enough to cover herself completely.

His eyes returned to her beautiful blushing face, one whose beauty put angels to shame. He found himself sidetracked however by the blonde's most impressive assets.

"Lucy…they're huge…" the words escaped from Natsu's mouth as he gazed upon her bare rack. With her left hand cupping her sex; her right tried its best to cover as much of her pale bosom as possible, however her entire arm did little more than conceal the bottom portion. If anything she was framing them for display!

Her brown orbs flickered up to look at her awestruck partner; seeing the look on his face though managed to make Lucy somehow turn even redder. _'Why do I have to be the one cursed with these things?'_ she wondered not for the first time, not knowing if she should be thankful her mother was so well endowed or spiteful.

When he saw her look to the side with pink streaks covering her cheeks he couldn't help it as the word _'cute'_ passed through his mind. Despite following through with this, her bashful eyes told him just how embarrassed she was to stand like this in front of him. Her pink lips parted and she spoke in the most fragile, feminine voice he had ever heard since meeting her.

"Please…don't look…"

 _'So…cute…'_ his mind bouncing between ogling and fawning over the nude girl, he hadn't even noticed how a certain part of his anatomy reacted to what he was seeing.

Turning back towards the boy her thoughts quickly faded into nothingness as the poor blonde took in a sight of her own heavenly dreams. "Oh my…Natsu…" Lucy gasped, knocking her perverted partner out of his daydream. "Your mhmm…is…ummm…" nodding her head down towards Natsu's dragon horn, she reminded him just what a girl's body did to a boy's in such a situation.

"What?" Looking down at where her huge brown orbs were staring, Natsu's own went wide. "Huh?...oh….AGH!" Both hands shot down to cover up his hardened cock from the blushing girl, his own embarrassment making her more comfortable in one way even as it made her less so in others.

 _'And here I thought I was the only well-endowed one here,'_ Lucy grinned perversely, not realizing she was just as bad as the boy who had just been ogling her melons moments before.

The two stood in silence for several minutes; each trying their best to conceal their more intimate parts from the other as both still showed bountiful amounts of their nude glory.

"Well," Natsu spoke up first trying his best not to look at his comrade…his naked… **girl** comrade… while he managed to calm his little dragon down. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Huh?" looking at her friend as if she had been caught in a trance, Lucy nodded. "Su…Sure…if you say so, I'm with you." Flashing the most confident smile she could muster, Lucy told Natsu she was ready for action.

His eyes growing wide with her words, Natsu spun on his heel, his body facing forward as he started off in the direction of their mission. "Right! Mission! Let's go!" Marching off with both hands still covering his groin, the dragon slayer set off with his curvy comrade following close behind. _'She's with me…'_ The girl's words ran around his mind like many mischievous fairies, each one begging him to do something dirty to his blonde companion.

The wind blew through the trees above them and Lucy whimpered, clutching her arms even closer to her naked form while the cool air tickled her most sensitive parts even as she still hid them from her friend, from the boy she knew she wanted to take her.

Glancing around at green leaves falling around them that left their mother trees just as nude as they were, Natsu felt much more relaxed than he had before. The pair had been walking for some time now, at least half an hour since their initial undressing he estimated. In a stroke of genius, he'd made sure to walk slightly ahead of the blonde so he wouldn't have to continue staring at her overly developed body. His cock at long last calming down, he uncovered it and rested his arms behind his head, the long rod swaying happily between his legs in the open air as they continued.

"Ahhh…it's so nice out today!" He grinned as he soaked in the atmosphere around them. Despite the discomfort from earlier, it really was a beautiful day, with the sun shining brightly overhead with just a few sparse clouds and the occasional gust of wind blowing through. Natsu was as laid back as ever and going about his normal pace while Lucy was doing her best to stay even with him.

This proved to be difficult however as Natsu was taller than her, and therefore he took longer strides. To keep up with him she had to move faster than he was, and combined with just where her hands were, the increased movement was doing wonderful things to the feminine fruits she was trying to keep from spilling.

Having caught up with him, Lucy couldn't help herself as her eyes started ravishing the body on display before her. She was a girl after all, she had needs and wants just like boys did, even if they involved being on her back throughout the experience. Her brown orbs moving down from his muscular arms to his rock hard pecs and she bit her lip as they trailed down over his bare torso where evidence of numerous battles were tattooed in the form of scars. Lucy blushed when she remembered that many of them were the result of him protecting her. Her gaze still traveling lower, all thought came to a head when she saw his…head.

 _'Natsu…'_ Just as long as it had been before despite the cool air, Natsu's tanned cock shifted and swayed like the sleeping dragon it was. The pink head at the top almost grinned at her as it moved; and she knew full well from the _novels_ she'd borrowed from Erza what happened to a girl when it woke from its slumber. Oh how she wanted to see it awake again, rising to stretch itself and show its full measure of power.

While the thought of baring herself to him as they walked never once crossed her mind, her grip on her body did loosen significantly as she continued to watch upon the boy's firm body.

Now that she was walking at an even pace with him though, Natsu's plan completely collapsed as his eyes moved on their own to take in the sights he'd been dying to see since this had all began. Instinctively leaning back, the dragon slayer was able to get a good look at the blonde's bubble bum as the two globes moved in tandem with every step she took, giving it a slight but noticeable juggle. At any other time this would likely have resulted in his disembowelment, however his partner failed to notice his ogling due to her own attention being drawn to his now thrust out pelvic region.

 _'Wow.'_ He had seen her undressed several times from accidently (most of the time) walking in on her, but not once during those occasions had Natsu ever seen Lucy's ass completely bare before. It was…hypnotic almost, like a giant apple it rose out from below the curve of her back, both pale cheeks just as creamy as he had dreamed. As before he felt his mind going blank as he watched them, the slight jiggle from each step setting off a yet another wave of flesh just when it seemed like they would come to a stop.

He could feel his body growing hotter now despite the sun no longer being directly over-head. The temperature around them was lowering thanks to the cool afternoon air but he was starting to sweat, his blood boiling and muscles filling with raw physical need, the hunger from before gnawing at his very being.

Deciding not to push his luck leaning back anymore he leaned back up, not noticing the small pout or sigh of disappointment that leaked from the blonde (among other things) as his cock was no longer proudly standing out for her to see.

Sometime later as the two continued to walk, Natsu was once again slightly ahead of Lucy, his eyes facing forward as he used every last ounce of will power he had left not to turn around and molest her with his eyes. _'Lucy…'_ His thoughts returning to her, he was suddenly stopped by a faint voice from behind.

"Natsu?" The blonde spoke up, her brown orbs never straying from the grass they were walking on.

Her small voice made Natsu's cock ache all the more.

"Why…" she blushed even harder, the feeling of blood rushing through her cheeks nearly stopping her where she stood, "why aren't you looking?"

"Huh?" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, still not turning to face her he tried to keep calm and not overreact to her ridiculous question. He managed to reply calmly, "What do you mean, why am I not looking?" he asked evenly. Mentally however he was screaming, _'Why am I not looking!? Every time I've seen you naked you've beaten the crap out of me! Why the hell would I look now when there is even more of me out here to hit?'_

"Well…" The blonde had no idea why she was asking such a question right now, but for some reason it just felt right, that it was something she needed to know. "Because I've seen the way you look at Erza when she's not wearing her armor…and how you can't keep your eyes off Mira when she's in her bikini…"

Still not moving a muscle Natsu treaded carefully, trying his best not to set off the unstable girl when she was so vulnerable. "Lucy…" he gulped, "what do they have to do with us being out here?"

"Because…because…" she felt so ashamed saying it, but it had to be said, "you stare at them all the time when they're in skimpy clothes, but when I'm naked you go out of your way not to look at me…"

Her words grating on his very being, Natsu still didn't turn around; instead he started moving again, he couldn't listen to her any longer, not when her voice was sending white hot flashes down his spine. "Stop being silly and come on Lucy," he droned flatly. "We've gotta get going or we won't get to the mission on time…" His mind of course still screaming, _'of course I want to look! Why the hell are you saying this?!'_

 _'Why can't you just ONCE act like a normal guy and look at me?'_ She frowned, annoyed at being passed off once again by her partner. Her feet moving to follow his, the naked girl walked after her friend, his pace was slightly slower than before so it didn't take long for her to catch up with him.

Luckily for him, Lucy caught up with him fairly quickly, her pace allowing him to now get a better look at her chest. _'You want me to look at your body, Lucy,'_ he grinned as his eyes moved to her front. _'I'll take a look at your body.'_ Lucy was in fact quite a busty girl, and why he'd never really noticed that before today he'd never know. Taking in her soft form, he could see that she was clutching her rack a lot less fiercely than she had been before, a fact the dragon slayer would forever be thankful for.

 _'How is she still holding those things up?'_ Letting out another low groan as he stared in awe at her bosom, Natsu wished she would just give it up already! He could tell they were heavy, but her lack of strength did nothing to dissuade the remains of her modesty and she continued to cradle them.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing!_ With each step she took Lucy's large breasts would jump in her arms, the two globes of milky white flesh clashing together in her loosened grip. At this point, the hardened peaks of her nipples were the only thing hidden from Natsu's prying eyes.

_Boing!_

_'So…big…'_

_Boing!_

_'So…soft…'_

_'So…'_ He couldn't take it anymore! Here he was, naked! In the woods, alone! With the ***one*** person he cared for more than anyone else, and her body was just as bare as his! He couldn't take his eyes off of her jiggling boobs; the creamy orbs bouncing around in her arm were teasing him! Daring him to take them! To take her! To grab the girl he wanted so much and  make her understand that she belonged to him! _'Lucy!'_

Sensing that something was wrong, Lucy pulled her attention up from the man feast she had been visually devouring; her brown orbs left his manhood just as it started reacting to his thoughts. "Natsu?" she asked, concern filling her voice, her eyes just met his, catching a short glance of the fires burning within them when it happened.

‘Boom!’

Forcing her against a nearby tree, Natsu held her in place, pinning her arms to her sides, her hands squishing into her bare boobs as his eyes locked with hers, the primal need that filled them pouring out into her.

"Natsu!" yelping at his sudden firm grip, Lucy struggled against her friend as he held her close, his eyes staring into hers just as she looked down from his gaze. "Natsu…" She said his name once more, not able to look him in the eye. "What are you doing?...Is this because I asked why you weren't looking? It's not going to work you know…I don't want to be teased-OOHMMPH!"

His rough red lips crashed against her soft pink ones as Natsu's tongue forced its way into Lucy's mouth, granting him entry into her sweet cavern and silencing all remaining semblance of insecurity in one fell swoop.

Like an invading band of marauders, his tongue swept across her gums and relished in her sweet taste. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. _'Lucy…she's so…delicious…'_ Her lips tasted better than any food he'd ever tasted, the smooth texture only adding to her erotic flavor.

His tongue now finding hers, Natsu attacked it with all the hunger he'd been holding back for what felt like so long. His pink muscle as strong as any other of his body stroked her own with vigor, bending and twisting around hers erratically and wildly so that she never knew where his next strike would come from. Her poor virgin tongue was forced down and made to submit as he ravished her. The battle within her mouth almost a prophecy for what would happen to the rest of the blonde's supple body at the hands of the horny dragon slayer.

Lucy could feel it, she could feel it throughout her body as he kissed her, his rough lips pressing against hers, she could sense his feelings for her coursing through him and into her body, the heat of his love and desire warming her soul and burning to ash any and all doubts she may have once held about his feelings for her.

"Guh-ah!" Their cheeks having turned blue from a need for air, Natsu's lips at long last released hers, both hearts racing as the couple continued to pant. Their eyes once again locked to each-others; both waited for the other to make the first move.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned, her body now yearning for the contact of her other half, she needed him to do what nature had designed him to do.

Realizing what her eyes were telling him, Natsu agreed. It was the guy's job to pursue, and considering the kind of girl Lucy was, he realized that he never should have expected her to want differently.

"Lucy…" The word held so much strength…so much raw emotion as it left his lips that the blonde felt herself grow wet as it washed over her.

His hands still gripping her arms, he slowly, carefully pulled them away from her body to her sides, his gaze immediately moving to take in the sight of her uncovered breasts in full.

Lucy's boobs were absolutely enormous! Sitting high on her chest, each pale white globe was full and round, almost ovular in shape from gravities pull but their firmness insured they remained perky. They bounced and jiggled with each breath she took as his eyes took in the glorious display. He couldn't help but notice how tiny her pink areolas looked on her large white marshmallows, the hardened buds standing firmly on the softest skin he had ever seen. "I always knew you had the biggest in the Guild…I just didn't know how big…" All but drooling at this point, his hands snaked down from her arms to gently cup her breasts in his palms, the bouncy globes easily overflowing from between his fingers.

"Uuuhhhhh oohhhh!" A sharp yet delicate moan escaped her lips as he took hold of her, the sound as fragile and soft as her body.

Now moving them around her chest, Natsu gripped her breasts in his hands as he began molding them, shifting her plentiful flesh in his strong hands, rough melding with soft in perfect harmony as both felt a surge from the sensation. He grinned down at her closed eyes, delighting in how her face scrunched up and her cheeks took on the darkest shade of red he had ever seen.

"Come on, Lucy…" He smirked at her, his words molesting her mind just as his hands were her body as they continued to grope and massage her. "I've always wanted to know just how big they are," his thumb flicked across her left nipple and he was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

"Ah! They're…" another gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as his thumbs pushed her nipples in and started moving in small circles as he continued pawing at her chest. At this point she wished he would just hurry up and kiss them already! "They're…double H…AH!" Her gasp once again followed by a moan; her body was almost as heated as Natsu's by this point, drops of perspiration forming across her forehead and chest while a coil of heat started to wind itself in the pit of her stomach. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and thighs together as her mind started fogging up, her modesty not able to take what her friend was doing with her body…what Natsu was doing _to_ her body.

"I always knew you were stacked…" Natsu's smirk grew, his eyes shifting between her chest and face to see her pained expression as he continued playing with the toys nature had made just for him.

There was a certain honor in being the first man to ever hold a young woman's body, and Natsu was not going to shrug off that honor. His hands pushed her ample mounds together; bouncing them in his palms as he squeezed and massaged them, watching as their pink nubs grew harder and harder, a noticeable contrast against the vast expanses of pillowy white flesh. Squeezing them together, the best cleavage in all the land was presented to him before he pulled them apart once more, billows of creamy flesh forced out between his tanned fingers as he kneaded her soft globes like bread dough. As Natsu explored and mapped her with his hands, Lucy's girlish sighs, soft moans and sharp gasps were like music to his ears.

Massaging her breasts for what seemed like an hour, Natsu finally heard a new sound from his girl. Though her eyes were still shut, she parted her lips just enough to tell him what they both wanted her to say. "Natsu…uhhhgh…" The man couldn't help smiling at how broken and needy she was from his actions. From the looks of things, Lucy's breasts weren’t just large; they were also quite sensitive…

"Natsuuuu…" she moaned, trying her very best to just get it out already.

"Natsu…please…please kiss them!"

Finally she had said it! A huge smirk formed across his features as Natsu lowered his gaze from her face back down to her trembling milk jugs, the two perfect globes begging for his attention just as she now was.

Leaning forward with a deliberate slowness, his left hand continued to massage and knead its captive while his right ceased moving and instead squeezed ever so slightly, just enough that the creamy flesh rose to meet his parted lips.

"KYAAAHHH!" Her squeal echoed far and wide across the deserted forest. Never before had Lucy felt like such a fragile girl; now that her body was at long last being enjoyed by the man who loved her like no other.

With one of her hardened peaks trapped between his rough lips, the delicate nub was helpless to resist as he battered it with his hungry tongue and grazed by his sharp teeth, Lucy squirmed and shuddered but never once pulled back from him.

"Ach-ah!" Silencing her with a sudden twist to her dry nipple, he continued to knead her soft flesh in his hand as his mouth worshipped the other. The suction of his mouth increased and no longer was her peak the only prisoner of his greedy maw but now the summit too as he encapsulated her pink areola while he suckled the defenseless nipple into his mouth. His rough tongue causing the poor girl to jump as he stroked up then down, up then down over and over with licks hungry with desire.

Feeling her body squirming against his, Natsu switched breasts, both hands taking hold of her now soaked globe, the perky flesh turning pinker and pinker as he kneaded it into every shape and form, never once paying mind to the effects he was having on her body

"NAhtsu!" Her arms wrapped around his head as she pulled him against her, forcing the pillowy flesh to spread out and around his face as he just kept on sucking her formerly dry, now currently abused nipple, it becoming just as wet as her sister when his tongue found her.

 _'Natsu…he's…Natsu's…sucking my…my…'_ Her mind on fire, Lucy was helpless as her body begged for more from the domineering dragon slayer, his tongue still swirling around her pink bud; he then pressed his face even deeper into her boob, smirking as he was surrounded by the warm canyon of her cleavage.

 _'They're even better than I'd hoped.'_ His smirking mouth was soon filled with more of her bouncy flesh while Natsu kept at her, only occasionally leaving her pinkened globes for a breath of air that ended with him then switching targets to the opposite breast.

It was during one of those brief pauses for breath that Natsu detected a scent unlike any other.

 _'What…what is that smell?'_ Forcing Lucy's now very pink boobs together, he squeezed them so that they presented both of her now thoroughly soaked nipples for him. Less than a heartbeat passed before he leaned forward and inhaled them together as he had separately before, suckling on both at once drew an even loader moan from the girl below him, which was followed by another wave of the scent to rushing through his senses and mind. So powerful and overwhelming was the scent that he didn't even notice her body now shaking from the sensations he was causing.

 _'Natsu!'_ Lucy cried out in her mind. She felt…hot, like her body was burning up from the inside, she felt the burning hot coil in the pit of her stomach from before, the one that had been winding up tighter and tighter suddenly release like an explosion of light throughout her soul. Her aching pussy parted as her juices flowed out of her, the waves of burning hot pleasure crashing against her, through her, numbing her mind and body she gasped when realization at what had happened finally dawned on her.

_'Natsu…made me cum just from playing with my…'_

_'What is that?!'_ One hand reluctantly leaving her soft globes, it ventured further down south until his rough palm cupped the most sacred part of her body.

"Hgh!" Her eyes flew wide open and Lucy stared down as the boy holding her against the tree slowly ran his fingers across her bare mound, the soft outer lips of her pussy soaking his hand in her warm nectar.

"Oh!?" Releasing the captive treasures he had been nursing on with an audible _pop_ Natsu let his grin at last meet her gaze, his face blushing with pride as he realized what he had done. "Lucy…" He brought his hand up level to her face, holding it up for her to see her essence dripping from his palm. "Did I make you do this?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Nah…Natsu…" Squirming against his rough palm, Lucy moaned as the boy's face left her breasts, his lips leaving a trail of kisses as they moved lower down on her body. His hands gave giving the huge bouncy globes one last squeeze goodbye before following his lips down her body, leaving a searing heat in their wake that burned like a branding iron, one harsh and dry while the other was wet from her juices, they explored the rest of her heavenly being, intent on discovering its every secret.

As he planted hungry kisses along her soft belly, Natsu ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the way her hips splayed outwards like a perfect hourglass. They weren't anywhere near as wide as Mirajane's or Cana's, but they were just right for her, perfection in human form like the rest of her body.

"Mhhmmm…Lucy…" His groan rumbled and hot air puffed across her soft skin making Lucy shiver as a jolt of pleasure danced across her spine, a jolt that turned into a shock as his lips passed over her navel and tongue briefly burrowed its way in, both leaving trails of salvia in their wake that made her shudder from the cold air that found them. Raw pleasure in its purest of forms coursed through her delicate body with every puckered jab of his tongue, every twist of his lips, and every nip of his teeth.

With his lips distracting her, the dragon slayers hands were able to sneak around the princess to cup her round ass, the pale cheeks easily molded in his hands as he massaged the bubble bum he had been watching out of the corner of his eye all day long. While not nearly as soft as her melons, he had absolutely no complaints as at last he was able to massage her firm apple. _'And here I thought Cana was the only one with any meat back here,'_ he chuckled, his destined girl the complete package he had been yearning for all his life.

He playfully bounced her jiggling cheeks before catching them in his hands to squeeze the pearly halves together and run his fingers down their crevice.

"Uuugggghhh!" A long moan from above was the closest thing to a warning Natsu had before finding his head pushed ever lower on her body until his eyes were level with her soft mound. _'Please…I need this…Natsu,'_ Lucy fought through the blush that had now spread from her cheeks down to her shoulders as she continued pushing him down, her aching body's need to be touched granting her unknown strength.

"Lucy's pussy…" Natsu stared in wonder at her most holy of places, the puffy outer lips spreading as they swelled with need before his eyes, tiny dribbles of her sweet nectar still coating the pink folds. Sliding his hands from her bum to grip her creamy thighs, the dragon was at the princess's front gates…and he would not be stopped until he set her entire castle ablaze.

At hearing his words Lucy found herself on the receiving end of a full body blush and had to look away from him even though she was just barely able to keep her eyes open. "Idiot…don't say dirty things like that…" she mentally cringed, wishing he would stop teasing her and just get on with it already!

Natsu smiled at her overly feminine reaction, though not once did his gaze move from her slit. "Yeah…this is Lucy's pussy alright…" Hearing her gasp in embarrassment a second time, he took it as the perfect sign to strike. In one swift motion he pulled her thighs open and drove his face into her soaked core, his tongue emerging from its lair to search for water from the divine well it had found. Like a beast dying of thirst it greedily lapped up her juices, seeking out every last drop it could find, fully intent on claiming it for itself.

"Guh, agh…ohh…mhhhmmmm…Natsuu…ha…haaa…haaaaaaa!" Lucy arched her back against the tree to remove any and all remaining space between her core and the man's hungry maw, thrashing as his tongue delve deeper into her open slit and sending her mind into oblivion.

Lucy, Natsu had concluded, was like an eternal spring of sweet nectar. No matter how much he lapped up he was always blessed with a fresh supply from the girl's tight slit. Suctioning his mouth over her flower he thrust his tongue deep into her tunnel, his nose rubbing up against a certain pink nub just right.

"ACHHHHH!" Her hands already on his head each took desperate fistfuls of hair as she forced him even deeper, her breathing turning ragged as his warm breath washed across her sensitive neither lips, the sensation was maddening on its own, but with everything else it was just the cherry on top. She could feel the fires in her stomach roaring once more with life, bellowing as they reached out through her body and mind ready to explode a second time.

Now having to hold the girl up against the tree as her legs began to wobble, Natsu supported most of her weight with his face alone; his thirst for her growing with each nectar coated lapping he gave. "Lucy…so sweet…need…more!" Forcing his wiggling tongue as deeply as it could reach; Natsu twirled it around within her silky walls, tapping a particular spot in her wet tunnel with each revolution. Combined with the way his nose was bumping up against her sensitive clit, the effect was immediate.

"Please…Natsu…I…haaaaahhh…haa…aaahhhhhh" Her begging only pushing him, his nose almost instinctively nuzzling her poor clit as the hot air from his breath seared the sensitive nub setting her nerves aflame.

"NATSUUUU!" Her thighs slammed shut around his head as though they were trying to crack open his skull. Natsu for his part closed his eyes and sucked harshly as the girl's bounty poured out to him while he lapped up every last drop of her present, lest he wasted one and regretted it for years to come.

"Huh…huh…huh…huh…" Her body having just been given her second orgasm of the day, Lucy panted, her legs still quivering with the trapped dragon slayer between her thighs as his tongue mindlessly enjoying the last of her juices.

Pleasure coursed throughout her body with every dart and twitch of his tongue, and when she was finally able to look down at the pesky wizard she called her friend Lucy blushed when the desire for something other than being pleasured spread through her.

Not wanting to be the only one enjoying herself; Lucy used the fistfuls of hair still in her hands as reigns to pull him upwards. His mind far too drunk from the pheromones he'd been inhaling to resist, she was easily able to push his muscular form to the ground, his back resting on the soft grass as she straddled his body.

"Hmmph!" Looking down at his bewildered eyes with her own, Lucy smirked at the previously fierce dragon; the princess was the one in control now.

Noticing his eyes leaving hers and moving lower down over her form, Lucy knew exactly what he was looking at so wantingly.

"So…I take it you like these, huh?" she smiled as he looked up at her with a gasp, the shocked look on his face telling her everything she needed to know.

"Yeah…I had a feeling you did…" she grinned, her hands rising from his chest to cup her soft globes. Lucy gently began kneading herself for the awestruck man, the show she was putting on for him lowering his IQ down to the point that he was probably just as dumb as the idiot she always said he was. His eyes drank in every detail, committed everything about this moment to memory. The way her warm backside felt resting on his stomach, the cool breeze that swept across them carrying the scent of grass, trees, and Lucy herself. The way her thumbs flicked across her nipples while her middle and pointer fingers squeezed and tugged at them as the soft pale skin overflowed between her hands like running water.

"How long have you wanted to see me like this?" Her voice was so feminine…so fragile…and yet…at the same time the owner of that delicate female voice had him on his back…it was so damn sexy that Natsu couldn't even think straight!

"Since…since the day we met…" His eyes following her hands as they gently molded her soft flesh, Natsu was dying to be the one enjoying her assets, for his hands to be in place of hers as they continued to tease and taunt, himself or her he couldn't quite tell anymore.

"Well…here they are…" Her thin fingers moved from the base of her breasts before slowly pressing them together and kneading every last inch of her soft pillows. Natsu's eyes grew wide with lust and he let out a low groan as she pinched them between her thumbs and forefingers, the damp nubs now surely able to cut glass.

His eyes squeezing shut with desire, Lucy knew she had him. _'Looks like the great dragon slayer does have one weakness after all,'_ she giggled. Sliding her body off his, the young couple both let out a loud gasp when her lower lips slid over his hardened rod.

Pulling her hair to one side, Lucy rested her knees on the grass as she leaned down towards the dragon slayer, the manhood she had been hungrily eyeing all day on the menu at last. She was going to enjoy sucking on all nine inches of what her mind had labeled as 'his dragon slayer.'

"Lucy…" Giving him a playful wink as he groaned, Lucy lowered her lithe pink lips to his now pulsing and twitching cock and took the purple mushroom head in with a single gulp.

Not giving him time to adjust, she tightened her lips into an airtight ring that closed just under his sensitive head and sucked.

_Hard_

"Essss!" Letting out a low hiss at the raw flood of sensations filling him, Natsu almost gave himself a concussion as he slammed the back of his head to the ground with a groan as the young girl over top of him returned the favor for his earlier oral ministrations.

 _'So hard…I knew he would be big…but…wow!'_ His cockhead now trapped between the airtight seal of her lips, Lucy's tongue came out with as much grace as it could muster given the circumstances. The delicate muscle dancing across his heated flesh, sliding its tip along the underside of his head before pausing to tease his sensitive glans; Lucy smiled as a bead of precum leaked from his slit and immediately lapped up the delicious morsel with her hungry tongue.

"Huuhn...Lucy!...Not so hard!..." The poor man groaned as yet another droplet of precum was coaxed from his slit, the girl doing one hell of a job for a beginner.

Her eyes opening, Lucy pulled the thick rod from her mouth with a loud _pop!_ to look up at the flushed man with a grin as she gently started pumping his hard cock in her soft hand. "I'm sorry, was that too hard for my big…bad…dragon?" The girl teased as the symbol of his masculinity became mere putty in her small hands.

Giggling at his shocked expression, Lucy wrapped both hands around his cock and started gently twisting them in opposite directions, giving the head of hardened rod a long sensuous blow before it was forced back between her lips.

Despite her lack of experience, it didn't take long for Lucy to start bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, finding a rhythm that she was happy with. _Twist twist lick twist suck twist twist lick twist suck lick twist twist blow lick suck twist._ Again and again she repeated the pattern as she bobbed on his shaft, letting her tongue slide up and down the underside trying her best to force even more of his juices out for her.

Natsu wasn't the only one thirsty around here.

 _'Wooowww…'_ His eyes the size of dinner plates, Natsu just couldn't believe it! With her silky blonde hair hanging to one side, there she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, Lucy Heartfilia. Her massive boobs were pressing against his thighs and he could feel her painfully hard nubs sliding across his skin as she did the unthinkable. If anyone had asked him what he thought was going to happen on this mission, never in a million years would THIS have been one of his guesses! One small hand now cupping his balls, she massaged the fleshy sack around in her palm as she continued without missing a beat.

_Twist twist lick twist suck twist twist lick twist suck lick twist twist blow lick suck twist._

_'Lucy…'_ Just the thought of what she was doing, what was happening was enough to send him over the edge at this point.

_'Lucy Heartfilia is sucking me off!'_

When she felt his cock growing in her mouth, Lucy knew he was close. ' _Looks like all those novels Erza let me borrow were good for more than just a lonely night,'_ she thought wirily. As much as she hoped he wouldn't cum too much, her body was yearning for all it could take! One hand still pumping his shaft while the other massaged his balls, the mental image of working the pump at a well crossed her mind briefly as she sucked his head between her lips and hummed, her tongue prying away at his slit until he couldn't take it anymore!

"Lucy! I…I…I'm!" His heated cock pulsing in her mouth was all the warning she had before Natsu came; his hot spunk spraying out of his slit to paint the inside of her mouth, the girl was soon overwhelmed as rope after rope of cum filled her mouth.

Choking on the sheer volume of his gift Lucy made the mistake of releasing him from her mouth, and once freed to do as it pleased his manhood fired its last remaining spurts on her face and breasts.

"Huh…huh…huh…" Somehow finding the strength to raise himself onto his elbows, what Natsu found to greet him was without a doubt the most erotic sight he'd ever seen in his life.

"Ugh…Natsu…you got it all over me…" Seeing her huge brown orbs gazing back at him, Natsu felt his cock already rising back up to full mast.

"Lucy…" There she was, Lucy Heartfilia…the girl of his dreams completely bare for his eyes with her only covering being the long strings of his cum that were now draped over her delicate form. Her face, her hair, her huge breasts, all of her upper body had at least some of his spunk coating it. If there had ever been a way to show that she was his…this was it.

"Agh…" Not able to stand seeing her like that, Natsu let out a low, guttural groan as the girl went about carefully licking his cum off of her boobs, the erotic display too much for even a dragon slayer like him to take.

"Ah! Oh!" His strong arms suddenly underneath her, Natsu picked her up, the girl's slight weight like a feather in his arms. His head looked this way and that with a singular mission, the most important one he had ever undertaken in his life.

_'Soft…I need somewhere soft for her to-'_

"Natsu? Where are you taking me—Oomph!" Putting to bed her question with his lips, he ignored the salty taste as he set her down on a bed of leaves, her pale form easily nesting in the plants while he settled himself between her parted thighs.

"Heheheh…" Chuckling as her arms wrapped around his neck, Natsu grinned down at his girl. Lucy wasn't ready for the kiss to end so soon; and even though they could each taste themselves on the other's tongue they didn't care, because the tastes that they wanted were much more plentiful.

Grabbing Lucy by the chin he was finally able to detach her from him, her playful brown eyes gazing up at his as he readied himself. A look of need passed between both of them as he took hold of her creamy thighs, her curvy legs opening to him and him alone. With her arms around his neck and his at her thighs, he allowed her to position herself, sliding each of her legs over his, first the right, then the left, then scooted herself closer to him so that his cock head was resting against her warm slit.

"Lucy…are you ready?" He asked as calmly as he could. As dim as the dragon slayer was when it came to this sort of thing, he had heard Juvia when she gushed over the night Gray had taken her, the water wizard being all too happy to recount that wonderful time from start to finish in the freezer to anyone who asked…much to her boyfriend's chagrin. No, it was obvious to Natsu that with how tight Lucy was, and how big he was that there was bound to be some pain, so he did his best to hold back the fires within that were demanding him to bend her over and fuck her just a little longer…just until he knew his girl was comfortable.

An audible gulp passed between her lips before Lucy nodded, she trusted him; Natsu would do his best to keep her safe and happy just as he always had. Her hands reaching back up to bring her dragon back home, she smiled at him. "When you do it…just kiss me…"

Natsu grinned down at her feminine body…the one he had saved countless time…now he was the one attacking it…oh how sweet irony was… The time was now… His rough lips crashing against hers, his tongue invaded her mouth just as he thrust into her tight slit, his cock pushing deep into her virgin pussy, he shattered her barrier.

"Aahhhommmhmmm!" A scream trying to escape her lips, Natsu held her mouth against his, refusing her cry of pain to be heard, his tongue massaging hers in a bed of their own nectar, he wanted to be sure she no longer felt pain when he started moving.

_‘Don't worry, Lucy…I won't hurt you anymore than I have to…’_

His cock still planted deep in her pussy, Natsu didn't move, instead his tongue still playing with hers until she relaxed. Several minutes passed where all that could be heard where the soft sounds of their kiss, her arms losing their grip around his head, she at last let go, her panting form lying back in the leaves as she looked up at him. "Okay…Natsu…you can do it…" She panted, pleasure quickly building inside of her as he adjusted his position.

"Really? What can I do to you…Lucy?" He smirked down at her, his hands taking hold of her round hips.

Rolling her eyes at the teasing man, Lucy grinned. "You can fuck me."

"As if I was waiting for your permission…" Natsu chuckled; the blonde girl sticking her tongue out at him in response, her mouth was soon wide open as she let out a long, high moan.

"Oooooah!" Sliding his long cock out of her body, Natsu pushed it back in again. Every vein…every manly ridge of skin running across her folds like that set the girl's body alight like never before! Having her boobs sucked was one thing…and being eaten out was another…but the feeling of utter completion that the girl felt when Natsu was inside of her…that long, hot rod of his was the piece that her hole had been missing all her life…and now she had it… Yes…nothing compared to the feeling of Natsu fucking her…Lucy understood that now.

"Ahh! Fuck!" His cock slamming into her drenched core, Natsu was slowly gaining speed, but Lucy's body was doing its best to slow him down.

"Lucy!" He gasped out her name, looking down at his princess, he never got a reply back, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open as it let out moan after breathy moan. "Lucy…you're so fucking tight!" He knew from when he ate her that the girl was a tight one, but this was insane! Even though she was absolutely gushing with nectar, the dragon slayer was still having a hard time moving his cock inside of the blonde. Her little pink pussy was just that small!

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!" A moan being forced out of her body with each and every one of his thrusts, Lucy's body was being pounded by the jackhammer that was Natsu Dragneel, the man who had at long last bedded the bouncy blonde wizard.

Looking down at her once more, the man was hypnotized by the hypnotic bouncing of her boobs. The pale globes were absolutely out of control! Her massive melons bouncing all over the place on her chest, Natsu had no choice, as if he wanted one, but to reach up and capture the jiggling melons in his grasp. His tanned fingers sinking into those milky globes of hers, he kneaded the softest flesh Lucy had while he pounded into her, his cock growing hotter and hotter as it was bathed in her sweet nectar. The sheer pleasure of making love to the girl he loved flowing through him, Natsu knew this was the greatest day of his life!

"Agh! Natsu!" Lucy's words cut through his thoughts, bringing his gaze from her rack and up to her half lidded eyes.

"Natsu…" She said once more, her words heavy with need. "I'm going to…..AHHHHHHH!" Her core squeezing tight around his member, Natsu didn't know if she was trying to make him cum or take his entire cock off!

Her sweet juices rushing over his manhood in force, Natsu too came, his hot spunk shooting deep into the blonde to mix with her honey, the two made the most delicious cocktail inside of the most beautiful cup around…

A sudden surge of dragon-like passion rampaging through his senses, Natsu craned his neck down, his sharp teeth finding a suitable spot on the left side of her neck, he bit down, drawing yet another scream of pleasure from his girl as he claimed her as his once and for all…

Their panting forms at last beginning to cool down, Natsu slowly withdrew his shrinking cock from her tight cavern, the cocktail they'd made pouring out of her soon afterward. "There…" He grinned as he lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around his girl while another breeze blew over them. "Now you belong to another guild…"

"Hmm?" The blonde wizard's big brown eyes looked up into his as she snuggled up against his warm chest, letting his manly heat keep her warm. "And what guild is that?" She asked; her being as safe as humanly possible with her man.

Putting his nose in her blonde hair, he took in her scent, the girl's sweet perfume of arousal and heat making him drowsy. "Me…"

**Several Hours Later:**

"Uh…huuuah…" Lucy yawned against a rather smooth, yet incredibly warm surface. The girl was slightly alarmed at first, the feeling of two manly arms wrapped around her, their strong fingers sinking into her breasts where possible, was alien to her. Thankfully she remembered what had transpired several hours prior before beating the dragon slayer into a puddle for what he'd done to her.

What didn't he do to me?… Lucy sighed as she placed a small hand to her cheek, her face turning bright red at the memories of what had happened. Natsu…that big idiot of hers had finally done it! He'd taken her and… "Ow…" Gently rubbing the mark on her neck, she recalled how he had claimed her as his…

"Well that is going to raise a few eyebrows when we complete the mission…" Her hand rubbing the mark on her neck, Lucy's eyes suddenly sprung open. "Wait! The mission!"

Poor Natsu had been fast asleep up to this point, his dreams filled with light pink cherries and huge marshmallows until the girl woke him up with her shouting. "Lucy…" He moved one arm off of her to rub his eyes. "Do you really have to be so loud?"

"Natsu!" The girl turned to him now, a look of worry in her eyes. "Natsu, we forgot about the mission! Hurry!" She tried to struggle free of his grasp, the man not wanting to let his girl go so easily.

"Hmmm... I'm not ready to get up just yet…" He groaned, his hands finding their way to her soft globes, her began softly kneading them, drawing out a long moan from the desperate girl.

"Ahhhhh…Natsuuuu…" Her eyes searching around the area, Lucy had made a big mistake. "My keys!" Natsu's sleepy eyes finally opening to her words, she put both of her hands to her cheeks as she screamed. "I forgot my keys with my clothes!"

Various thoughts running through her mind, Lucy wondered how on earth she could have been so stupid! I don't have my keys! Or my whip! That's how I use my magic! With…without them I'm just a girl… She looked down at her ripe young body, her new boyfriend's hands still massaging her pale boobs. I'm just a naked girl!

"Hmm! Hmmm! Hmm! Hm! Hmmmmm!" The sound of loud humming cutting through the trees, the pair both looked up as a flying blue exceed appeared!

"Hey! Natsu!" The little guy called as he hovered a few feet away from the pair, a huge smile planted firmly on his face. "You did it! I knew you could do it if I helped you!" He cried, oh so proud to see his best friend had at long last gone all the way with the girl he knew he was destined for.

"Helped you?..." Lucy looked up at him, Natsu giving the cat a weird look as well.

"Aye, sir!" The cat smiled, saluting the pair as he did. "It was me who came up with the mission!" He grinned at their shocked faces. "Did you really think a nudist colony would arrest people for not stripping? Come on!" He put a paw to his face as he slowly shook his head. "You really are a blonde, aren't you, Lucy?"

"You!" Lucy got up now, shrugging off her boyfriend's hands as she stood up straight. "You sent us out here? Why you stupid little fur ball!" She yelled as her eyes lost their pupils. "I am going to beat you so hard!—"

"Lucy, you're naked…" Happy grinned at her, the exceed not at all being affected by the human girl's stunning body, he happily pointed out her mistake to her.

"Huh?...Kiyaaaahhh!" Hunkering down again, Lucy did her best to cover her nude form with her arms and legs as she looked up at the annoying little cat.

"Now that's what I call a wingman!" Natsu grinned, pumping his fist as the cat saluted him, the pair made the girl want to groan.

"Some boyfriend you are…" Lucy sighed, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "You don't even care if someone else sees your girlfriend naked…"

"Wha? Sure I do!" Natsu sprung up, Happy shielding his eyes from his friend's nudity while the girl continued to sigh at his lack of modesty. "Happy! You set us up, so that means you know where we were, right?" Natsu asked him. "You have our clothes somewhere around here, right?" The blonde looking up with hope at her boyfriend's question.

"Noooo….." The cat grinned; the girl's head falling flat once more at his denial. "But I did find these on the ground!"

Tossing the item through the air, Lucy's heart leapt as her spirit keys landed in front of her, her only means of protection beyond her idiot boyfriend back in her possession.

"Oh, yeah! Happy!" Lucy cheered, picking up her keys, she stood facing away from the blue cat, Natsu smiling as she unabashedly showed him her nudity.

Going through her keys, Lucy knew there was only one she could count on to help her recover her decency. Picking that key up, she held it out, and turning it with a flick of her wrist she yelled. "Open, Gate of the Maid, Virgo!" Her command ringing out through the forest, a gate soon appeared before her, the form of a petite pink haired girl stepping out before it closed behind her.

"Virgo!" Lucy yelled as she rushed towards the spirit. "Virgo! I need you to get me some clothes right now!"

The spirit didn't move at first. First she looked over her master, her blue eyes moving down Lucy's bare form, she saw that the blonde girl truly was naked and covered in… "Such a dirty princess…" She murmured, her words making the blonde glow with embarrassment.

"Virgo! Stop judging me and get me some clothes already!" She screamed, but the spirit maid was not done with her inspection just yet. Turning around, her eyes popped open as a small trail of blood began leaking out of her nose, the sight of the nude man confirming her suspicions.

Turning away from her master, Virgo took a couple steps towards the dragon slayer before holding out her hand and giving the man a thumbs up. "Great job, Master Natsu." She said in her usual calm demeanor. "I knew you'd man up and give it to the princess some day!"

"WHAT!?" Her eyes going blank and her jaw dropping, Lucy could not believe what her spirit had just said.

Happy appearing right beside the maid, he too gave Natsu his version of a thumbs up. "Aye! Sir! I couldn't have said it better myself!" He grinned, the dragon slayer rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Well she did ask for it after all!" He smirked as the others looked on with pride.

"Why me?..." Lucy sighed, bringing her hands up to cover her mortified face, she wondered when this day was ever going to end when she felt a strong hand pull hers away from her face.

"Huh?" She gasped; her brown orbs wide open as Natsu's dark ones stared back into hers.

The cool wind blowing between their nude forms, there was really one thing he could say. "Just shut up and kiss your boyfriend." He smirked, pulling her soft form against his hard one; he slammed his lips back against hers, their eyes closing as they enjoyed one more kiss.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned out his name. His girl leaning into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her large breasts squished up against his chest while he pulled her to him; Natsu knew he could never hope to ever repay his friend for what he had given him the chance to do this day…the chance to at last make the girl he loved his and his alone…

Maybe a giant fish?... He wondered; not that a fish of any size was worth what he currently held close to him.

"Aye, Sir! That's my Natsu!" Happy flew around in the sky, his little paws waving heart flags about as he smiled down at his loving friends.

Virgo, on the other hand, just stood there, her blank blue eyes not moving from the girl, Lucy's body progressively being tipped farther and farther back the deeper the kiss went; she suddenly opened her mouth. "So is princess going to get fucked again, or what?" She asked.

Lucy's eyes growing to the size of saucers, she tried to scream against her man's lips as he slowly lowered her back down to the cool ground, the thought of her body being assaulted in such a way in front of the kinky spirit far more than her formerly virgin mind could handle.

His eyes flashing over to the spirit maid, Natsu winked at the pink haired girl before looking back at his girlfriend. Oh, yeah… He grinned against her lips. Princess is so getting fucked again…

**A/N: This was by far the best Fairy Tail lemon I’ve written up to the point of its publishing. Hopefully I have gotten better as time has gone on. As you may have noticed this is a harem fic and it will include just about every girl from the Fairy Tail universe as I can get! Above the rest there will be three main pairings. You’ve met one, and I bet you all can guess at least one of the others… Poll is still up so vote away! If you enjoyed the fan service and lemon, please REVIEW!**


End file.
